Vaincu
by NoemieMendez
Summary: Allongé dans son lit à ses côtés, il se demande comment en est-il arrivé là, comment a-t-il succombé… comment a-t-il été vaincu.


**Vaincu**

Voilà un petit Kanon x Mü, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à Cholé qui a la très grande gentillesse et l'immense patience de me corriger avec autant de diligence.

* * *

Il était là, allongé à ses côtés, comme il n'aurait jamais cru être un jour. Les cheveux lavande s'étalaient près de son bras, répandant ce parfum d'airelle et de sueur qui le fascinait tant, et qu'il avait remarqué si tard. La douce respiration de son jeune compagnon en plein milieu d'un beau rêve le plongeait, lui, dans un calme idyllique qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir. Cette contradiction de sentiments dans sa poitrine créait en lui un malaise qui l'empêchait de se reposer. Non, il ne pouvait pas juste se coucher et rêver comme il l'avait déjà fait de si souvent par le passé, sombrer dans le sommeil, épuisé, après du sexe sans compromis comme il en avait l'habitude. Cette fois-ci, il avait senti que c'était différent… il sentait que le seul contacte de cette peau le brûlait, et qu'une étrange sensation qu'on pourrait appeler bonheur lui cinglait l'estomac dès qu'il l'entendait murmurer dans son sommeil. Mü à ses côtés avait l'air si inoffensif, si beau, si…

« Bon sang ! » articula-t-il énervé contre lui-même, contre ses pensées, à cause du chapelet de mièvreries qui lui avait soudain envahi l'esprit.

Retombant sur son dos, le bras étendu servant d'oreiller à la tête de son compagnon, Kanon passa sa main libre sur le visage pour essayer de se vider un peu l'esprit et réfléchir consciencieusement à la manière dont il avait fait pour, à nouveau, finir dans cet hôtel, avec lui dans ses bras et la même sensation qui gagnait à chaque fois plus de terrain. Il regarda du coin de l'œil cette tête lilas et une pulsation qu'il pourrait attribuer à de la douleur le frappa dans le creux de l'estomac. Soudain, sa main libre ressenti le besoin de se plonger dans ces longs cheveux et il tomba, vaincu, face à l'instinct qui lui hurlait de s'approcher et de peigner chaque brin lavande. C'est ce qu'il fit, des doigts rugueux circulèrent autour de la tête du plus jeune et descendirent par son épaule et son dos, jusqu'à prendre la fin et l'enrouler langoureusement entre ses doigts.

Le corps vibra et à nouveau cette sensation de bulles qui lui enserrait l'estomac, de chaleur qui s'emparait de sa poitrine, comme si son cœur s'enflammait et qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il soupira comme s'il essayait de reprendre son souffle et laissa tomber sa tête sur le côté, près de la sienne, suffisamment pour que son nez se fonde et qu'il succombe à son parfum et sa texture, entre les cheveux lilas. Il respira à nouveau le parfum et cette combinaison ne l'emplissait pas seulement de feu, mais également d'air… c'était chaud et froid… C'était si contradictoire ! Non, son esprit ne pouvait pas comprendre tout autre chose que rester là, s'en imprégner, le respirer jusqu'à ce que son organisme s'habitue à son parfum et qu'il cesse d'être quelque chose de spécial. Le faire sien, seulement sien…

À son nez se joint ce bras, qui par lui-même, décida de se nouer à la taille de son compagnon. Son corps dénudé, en dépit de ne pas avoir froid, cherchait cette chaleur… mêlant ses jambes aux siennes, il succomba à l'envoutement où il était déjà submergé, sans s'en rendre compte. Tombant vaincu…

Il se souvint…

Combien de fois avait-il dit à son frère que c'était une folie ? Bien que tous deux connaissaient déjà leurs préférences sexuels, il était évident qu'ils les géraient différemment. Kanon ne pensait pas qu'il était nécessaire de s'attacher à quelqu'un en particulier. Avec tant de beaux hommes dans le monde si nécessiteux de bon sexe, il n'avait pas besoin de cette chose nommé fidélité. La devise de Kanon était simple et même compréhensible : "pour la société nous sommes des pervers, alors pourquoi feindre être monogame ?" Cependant Saga croyait, peut-être de façon idéaliste, qu'il était possible de rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui unir sa vie et être une entité de la société, plus, former une famille. Kanon fuyait cette idée comme un vampire l'eau bénite.

Mais bien sûr, comme si le sujet n'était pas déjà dérangeant par le simple fait de voir le visage de son frère devant chaque nouvelle conquête et des matins où il arrivait après de rapides rencontres avec deux ou trois types apparut alors cet Hindou avec qui Saga tentait de prouver sa théorie. Il les voyait, et son estomac brûlait à chaque fois que Saga l'amenait à la maison juste pour manger et regarder la télévision, ou qu'il sortait comme s'il allait à une soirée spéciale, parfumé jusqu'à l'écœurement et avec ce sourire que personne ne pouvait lui retirer. Il ressentit même de la jalousie, et chercha de nombreuses fois à montrer à son frère que lui aussi sortait avec ce sourire à voir qui il pêcherait sur le chemin, mais non… ni lui était si naïf, ni son frère si stupide pour penser que ce sourire n'était pas feint.

Et alors il sut qu'ils avaient commencé une relation sérieuse, et cette paix que Shaka distillait lui était désagréable, tout comme la simple odeur d'encens qui, à partir de cet instant, lui donnait des maux de tête.

Puis vint ce matin-là, où Kanon rentra après une autre nuit chauffée de sexe et qu'il trouva le blond éveillé vêtu d'un bermuda et du tablier de cuisine, faisant le petit-déjeuner. Oui, là il sut qu'il était resté avec son frère. Il regarda du coin de l'œil le "fiancé" et ne put s'empêcher de chercher ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir pour que Saga lui courre après. Bien sûr, ce qu'il vit avait mis quelques points en sa faveur qu'il lui retira dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche.

« Tu devrais penser à utiliser ton cerveau et arrêter de mettre l'autre dans tous les trous que tu rencontres. »

Bordel ! Ce fut comme s'il lui avait jeté un sort, une malédiction ! Parce que quelques jours plus tard, il dut aller chez le médecin après avoir constaté que son autre cerveau n'était plus en mesure d'entrer nul part ! Il avait attrapé une infection lors de ses diverses rencontres, peut-être que l'alcool lui avait fait oublier d'utiliser un préservatif ou quelque chose dans le genre le fait était qu'il devait maintenant prendre des pilules, se mettre une crème et arrêter le sexe… pendant un mois ! Son frère se rendit immédiatement compte de son changement de mode de vie, puis, avec sa perception aiguë des choses, en découvrant la raison, lâcha un rire moqueur se moquant de son sort. Saga disait que c'était le Karma, mais Kanon était sûr que c'était Shaka qui lui avait jeté le mauvais œil ou quelque chose du genre.

C'est à cette époque qu'il reçut l'invitation de son frère, qu'il accepta avec beaucoup de réticence, ne voulant pas passer un autre samedi à zapper sur toutes les chaines sans possibilité de sortir et se sentant comme un toxicomane en sevrage par manque de sexe. Un cousin du compagnon de son frère venait d'arriver en Grèce, il aiderait Shaka dans son magasin et comme Saga sortait avec eux, il ne voulait pas que le nouveau venu se sente délaissé, de sorte que lui serait présent pour le divertir.

C'est ainsi qu'il rencontra Mü.

Le mouvement du Tibétain dans ses bras le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il ouvrit les yeux, à moitié fatigué, se rendant compte qu'au milieu de ses pensées il avait été sur le point de s'endormir. Ce qui l'avait réveillé était le déplacement de Mü et, maintenant, au lieu de lui tourner le dos, il l'avait face à son torse, où arrivait l'air chaud qu'expirait le plus jeune. Sans réfléchir, il succomba tout simplement à l'instinct qui lui fit laisser un baiser sur cette tête et contraignit ses bras à l'entourer, protecteurs. Il entendit son nom sortir de ces lèvres en un faible murmure et quelque chose en lui tressaillit, au point que ses yeux s'humidifièrent comme sur le point de pleurer… Bien sûr, il surmonta ce sentiment, ferma les yeux, et laissa que l'odeur d'airelle lui permette de se reposer.

Et continuer de se rappeler…

Cet après-midi-là, il était allé avec son frère à la rencontre de son compagnon et du cousin de celui-ci dans le parc principal de la ville. Après les présentations, ils marchèrent ensemble en parlant de choses diverses, avant de prendre la voiture et d'aller à différentes destinations touristiques d'Athènes. Kanon s'ennuyait, regardant le garçon qui, silencieux, écoutait tout ce que lui disait son frère et ce que Shaka de temps en temps précisait dans sa langue, comme il ne semblait pas tout comprendre. Il lui fit penser à un enfant perdu dans la ville, avec ces cheveux clairs tombant avec aisance, les deux étranges points sur le front et ces grands yeux expressifs qui regardaient tout. Trop innocent, pensa-t-il, et trop couvert. Selon Shaka, Mü n'avait pas l'habitude de s'habiller autrement qu'avec les vêtements de sa communauté, donc, pour Kanon, c'était comme marcher à côté d'un prêtre.

Il lui sembla ennuyeux, insipide, insignifiant…

Mais il était là, c'était mieux d'être avec eux et se moquer de l'étranger que de rester à la maison en déprimant du manque d'exercice. C'est pour cette raison qu'il les accompagna une deuxième, troisième et quatrième fois dans ces sorties où son frère ne se gênait plus pour lui dire avec sérieux qu'il "avait besoin d'espace". Il rit un peu de la situation, s'imaginant que, pour l'instant, Shaka était davantage préoccupé à aider son cousin Mü à s'adapter qu'en leur toute récente relation. C'est pour ça que, la fois où ils étaient allés sur une place où il y avait des échanges culturels, il laissa le couple s'avancer et emmena Mü autre part, pour que Saga ait le répit dont il avait besoin avec le blond. Il lui prit le bras et le poussa presque pour qu'il le suive, notant qu'il portait au moins des pantalons normaux et qu'il n'aurait pas l'air si bizarre que ça à ses côtés, même s'il portait toujours un châle vert, aussi vert que ses yeux, autour du cou.

« Tu dois en avoir marre des histoires de mon frère. » dit-il, se rappela-t-il, en haussant ses épaules. « Je vais te raconter une meilleure histoire. »

« Mais Shaka… »

« Crois-moi, tout au fond de lui, lui non plus ne te veut pas près de lui en ce moment. » dit-il avec un sourire pervers et l'autre fronça ses points. « Regardes, là, près de cette boîte aux lettres » le garçon suivit la main qui pointait, « là, une fois, je me suis cogné en essayant de patiner à treize ans, je me suis ouvert la tête et quand j'ai vu Saga qui était terrifié, s'approcher, j'ai fait le mort. Si tu avais vu la tête d'horreur qu'il a eue ! »

« Que tu es méchant ! »

« Et là, sur ce chemin de fer, je me souviens qu'une vieille était assise et essayait de manger une glace et quelle lui tombait de tous les côtés… »

Et quand ils réalisèrent, ils étaient tous deux rouge de rire.

L'ennuyeux garçon avait pas mal de choses à raconter sur sa culture. De drôles de choses, qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé entendre, furent racontées par ce Tibétain et Kanon les gardait de côté pour les réutiliser dans un rendez-vous quand sa période de sainteté serait terminée. Il pensa qu'il pourrait en profiter, et il continua donc à fréquenter les sorties de son frère dans le seul but de parler avec le garçon et continuer à partager ces choses que personne d'autre n'oserait partager.

Ce fut de cette manière qu'il apprit que le plus jeune aimait les voitures, il était curieux de savoir comment elles fonctionnaient et Kanon, qui en était fan, ravit, lui montrait dans ses magazines de moteurs les nouveaux modèles et les voitures des éditions passées. Et quand il demanda, après de les avoir accompagnés pendant trois semaines dans leurs rendez-vous, à choisir le lieu, il eut d'abord l'idée d'aller à un musée de l'automobile, où le couple resta derrière, distrait et en rien intéressé en ce qu'il voyait, pendant que lui et Mü regardaient les modèles. Presque par la force, ils convainquirent le couple de s'assoir dans l'une des premières voitures pour prendre une photo.

Là, il le vit, il vit l'expression de bonheur de Saga à côté du blond, il vit cette étreinte protectrice, il vit l'étincelle de son égale dans ces pupilles alors qu'il réglait l'appareil photo. À ce moment, il sentit quelque chose qui palpitait dans sa poitrine, il perçu cette chaleur quand il vit son frère embrasser avec une telle douceur son compagnon et appuya sur le bouton, pour immortaliser le moment. Mü leur disait d'en prendre une autre, Shaka, encore réticent, n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, et Saga luttait pour le garder là, dans ses bras, malgré la présence d'autres personnes qui pouvaient ne pas apprécier leur comportement. Il prit d'autres photos et cela ne s'éloigna pas… cela prit forme.

La forme du profil de Mü souriant du bonheur de son cousin.

Quand le temps du jeûne obligatoire fut terminé, il se prépara comme toujours, il se regarda dans le miroir et se trouva vide. Il ne comprit pas, mais avec une grimace d'inconfort essaya de continuer sa vie, à rencontrer un Grec, à avoir du sexe… se trouvant plus vide encore à côté de l'autre.

Mais quelle excuse s'inventerait-il ? Quoi que soit ce qui lui arrivait, pour lui, c'était passager… il voulut se convaincre… il voulut jusqu'à ce que…

« Allo ? » répondit-il à l'appel en plein milieu d'un rendez-vous.

« Kanon ? » la voix l'avait surpris. Il s'installa dans le siège comme s'il voulait prétendre être seul et non accompagné, avec cette musique, dans un quelconque bar gay. « Où es-tu ? »

_Dans un bar, essayant de prétendre que je n'ai pas besoin de toi._

Quand il entendit sa pensée, il se mordit les lèvres, perturbé par cette irrévérencieuse idée qu'il ne pensait pas prononcer et chercha un endroit, dès que possible, pour avoir une conversation sans la forte musique.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Comme t'as eu mon… ? »

« Je l'ai pris dans le téléphone de Shaka. » expliqua-t-il. « Dis, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Kanon ne comprit pas pourquoi son cœur battait si fort, pourquoi il espérait quelque chose de cet appel. « Entre Shaka et Saga, je ne sais pas, Shaka est triste et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le réconforter. Il dit qu'il n'aura plus jamais confiance en personne et… »

« Shaka et Saga ? » tout était inattendu, mais une pointe de déception filtra quand il réalisa que l'appel avait d'autres raisons. « Non, je ne sais rien. Te fais pas d'illusion, Saga ne me raconte pas ses problèmes. » Il entendit un soupire angoissé, il avait l'air si inquiet… « Je vais essayer de parler à mon frère et je te contacte. »

« Je t'en serais reconnaissant. Non, je ne veux pas que leur histoire se termine… je ne sais pas… je… »

« Je comprends… » intérieurement, il ressentait la même chose.

Au fond, cette théorie lui plaisait.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils se rencontraient dans un parc ou un café chaque fois que ces deux-là avaient un problème, ils parlaient de ce qu'ils leur disaient et voyant objectivement la situation, allaient parler à chacun d'eux pour qu'ils s'assoient et parlent. Quand il l'analysa, il se retrouvait à jouer le parrain de son frère, faisant tout pour que sa relation fonctionne. Et bien que les problèmes continuèrent, à chaque sortie, ils parlaient moins d'eux, modifiant leurs sujets de discussion vers une trivialité quelconque, plus tard, vers ce que chacun faisait… Ensuite, ce qu'ils pensaient de la vie.

Et des messages…

"Hey, n'oublie pas qu'aujourd'hui tu dois aller te faire nationaliser, p'tits points."

"Je sais, tu me l'as rappelé toute la semaine. Et avec Shaka c'est suffisant !"

"Et, qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? Moi je suis toujours horrible sur cette photo !"

"Affreux ! Je ressemble à un cadavre ! En plus ils ont ri de mes points."

"Ils ont ri ? Mais comment ne pas le faire ! Ils sont si marrant !"

"Crétin ! On se parle plus tard, je vais ouvrir le magasin."

"Bah, moi non plus, je voulais pas te parler."

"Idiot ! À ce midi."

Sans réfléchir, se rapprochant.

Sans le vouloir… le suivant.

Sortant maintenant sans l'excuse d'une dispute entre Saga et Shaka. Discutant sans qu'ils ne sortent dans la conversation. Six mois comme ça, six mois durant lesquels les amants n'avaient plus le même goût. Durant lesquels il sortait, prenait un corps et après se demandait si quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui pour ne pas en profiter autant qu'il le voudrait, pour ne pas pouvoir simplement sortir un sourire aussi heureux que celui de son frère après avoir été avec son compagnon.

Si quelque chose le rendait malade, si quelque chose le détournait.

Il attribua ses rêves avec Mü à un quelconque mauvais complexe d'être avec le cousin de son beau-frère. Ça ne pouvait pas être plus. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Ça ne pouvait pas être la pulpe de ses lèvres qui s'étiraient pour sourire. Ça ne pouvait pas être l'étincelle dans ses yeux verts devant un moteur de voiture, parlant du nombre de cylindres ou de la puissance des chevaux. Ce n'était pas les cheveux avec lesquels il se battait parce que, peu importe avec quoi il les attachait, ça tombait toujours tant ils étaient lisses. Ce n'étaient pas ses points qui faisaient de drôles de formes quand il s'énervait, quand il s'étonnait, quand il riait.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être le fait d'entendre sa voix le matin quand il l'appelait pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée, ni la voix somnolente quand il l'appelait tôt dans la matinée, après avoir terminé avec un amant et pensant à lui, juste pour voir ce qu'il faisait, peut-être espérant qu'il pense à lui.

Jusqu'à ce baiser… ce soir-là, où après l'avoir emmené au cinéma, il l'avait laissé devant sa maison et allait courir chercher un amant pour laisser couler les envies qu'il avait enfermées en lui. Ce regard vert qui l'observa, espérant une réponse, cette attirance qui assombrit sa vision et paralysa ses jambes. Comment, lui, immobile, ne put qu'être le témoin de chaque millimètre conquis par le Tibétain, jusqu'à trouver ses lèvres, les savourer…

Le désarmant… le vainquant…

Il fut vaincu par le doux toucher, par cette caresse buccale. Il abdiqua quand ces mains prirent ses bras, cherchant davantage le contacte et il se laissa aller, piégé, capturé par les mains ennemies, répondant au baiser, restant sans âme à cet instant précis. Son cœur battait la chamade, il se fondait en lui, juste avec ses pieds qui ne touchaient plus le sol, ni ses yeux qui ne cessaient de voir des étoiles dans le firmament enfermé dans ses paupières. Il fut soumis, il se rendit.

Alors il ne partit plus chercher d'amants, parce qu'ils ne le rassasiaient pas. Il médita sur ce qu'il lui arrivait, pourquoi il était distrait, pourquoi il pensait à lui et au final… lors de l'une de leurs sorties, il comprit. Il en voulait plus, il voulait le toucher, le prendre.

Chaque baiser était une libération et une chaine. Chaque contacte était un envol et une tension au sol. Chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait, il sentait qu'il était pardonné et condamné à un crime. Plus, il le dévora, avec la lenteur qu'on n'a pas pour un amant occasionnel, avec la tendresse d'un époux pour sa vierge femme, avec dévotion…

Il savait seulement qu'il avait été pris dans une embuscade, que Mü, lui prenant la main, l'a conduit à cet hôtel et lui, comme un animal qui va se faire décapiter, allait, obéissant et incrédule. Il ne put que rester debout et totalement dépassé quand le jeune se dénuda et, avec patience, le dévêtit également. Nerveux comme jamais et ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait, il arrêta de se battre contre son instinct et sa poitrine qui frappait violemment en lui criant de le prendre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là-bas ? Bien qu'il n'y ait ni promesse ni mots, bien que Mü ne lui avait pas dit qu'il ressentait quelque chose de spécial, Kanon ne put pas le traiter comme ses autres amants. C'était du sexe occasionnel ? C'était du sexe sans compromis ? Il ne distingua rien d'autre que les jambes blanches qui s'ouvrirent et lui offrirent son intimité, quand lui, complètement fou alla adorer le fruit des dieux et l'entendit chanter d'une façon telle qu'il surpassait toutes les chorales ecclésiastiques. Et quand il but de lui, cette douleur le pénétra à nouveau.

Et maintenant quoi ? Que cherchait-il ? Que faisait-il là ?

Le plus jeune chercha son visage de ses mains, il le mena à lui, l'enveloppa de ses bras… Il chercha une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, il l'embrassa à nouveau, murmura son nom… à l'emprisonner dans ces yeux d'un vert profond, à le noyer dans ces deux épaisses lagunes qui ne le laissaient pas respirer et en même temps, devenaient son nouvel oxygène.

Comme s'il était un dragon marin, qui pouvait respirer sous ces chaudes eaux…

Et c'est comme ça que ça c'était passé, une seconde… une troisième… une quatrième fois. Sans paroles, ni d'engagements, ni promesses…

Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient, bon sang ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était sur le dos quand il vit le plafond de la chambre froide. Il vit que sur lui, couché sur sa poitrine et entouré de ses bras étaient Mü, endormi. Apparemment, ils avaient changé leur position dans leur sommeil. Il écarta une mèche lilas qui retomba, rebelle, sur le visage de nacre. Il sourit ... Se rappeler de tout, voir tout cela comme un observateur extérieur lui avait suffi pour détecter les mêmes signes qu'il avait vus chez son frère. Exactement les mêmes :

Les messages dans la matinée demandant des bêtises, s'inonder de parfum avant chaque sortie, planifiant les rencontres, se regarder dans le miroir jusqu'à cinq fois avant de partir... le même sourire, la même étincelle, sensation de protection, avoir l'impression qu'avec un autre il ne pourrait même pas égaler ce que lui seul le faisait ressentir. Son frère lui avait demandé cet après-midi-là pendant qu'il attendait l'arrivée de Shaka, avant de le voir sortir. Il lui avait dit avec un sourire entendu :

« Tu es sûr que c'est une autre sortie occasionnelle ? Je jurerais que je vois mon reflet d'il y a un an. »

« Tu es fou ? Pas de ça avec moi… pas moi. »

Refusant l'évidence...

Il essaya de contrôler le rire qui lui sortit de l'âme, en essayant de ne pas réveiller son partenaire. Il passa une de ses mains sur son front, serrant l'autre bras contre ce corps chaud.

« À quel moment je suis tombé amoureux de toi ? » se demanda-t-il… en l'air.

Il soupira un peu plus, il sentait comme si quelque chose naviguait dans son sang, peut-être une sorte de bonheur, le début de quelque chose peut-être... sa défaite?

Il caressa la tête lilas, peigna ses cheveux et ensuite décrivit le profil avec son doigt. Il sourit.

« Je t'aime… » murmura-t-il…

« Je sais… » entendit-il.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Déglutit difficilement. Attendit que Mü lève la tête, sourit, dise quelque chose mais ... non, il ne bougea pas, ne fit rien, non...

« Kiki ...ne touches pas à ça... »

Il n'était avec lui... Kanon ne put s'empêcher de se moquer à nouveau de lui-même.

Comment ne pas l'aimer? Comment ne pas le vouloir? Comment ne pas le désirer que pour lui-même? Comment ne pas penser qu'il était la meilleure chose qui était arrivé dans sa vie?

Il l'étreignit plus fort et Mü s'installa mieux contre lui, endormi et marmonnant d'autres choses. Il l'embrassa sur le front, il sentit son parfum à nouveau, réinstalla la couverture.

Puisque l'amour lui était arrivé tout d'un coup et l'avait vaincu, il lui restait plus qu'à essayer la théorie de son frère sur lui-même.

Le plus intéressant, fut qu'il se prit à penser qu'il avait peu de chance de perdre…

Fin.

* * *

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ?


End file.
